


Love Not in Vain Part 2: Love That Never Dies

by Spunky0ne



Series: Love Not in Vain [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission in the living world, Renji goes missing and is presumed dead. Five years later, he is sensed again, but can Byakuya and Tetsuya bring him home safely? And even if they do, will he ever be the same again? Byakuya/Renji/Tetsuya threesome! mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love's Tender Legacy

Tetsuya woke with a hungry ache in his pregnant belly that competed fiercely with the equally persistent throbbing in his loins. He opened one pretty, sapphire eye and fixed it on the clock at the side of the bed, groaning inwardly at the late hour.

_It is no wonder Byakuya is already up and gone. And despite being close to having this baby, I still have my own duties to see to. He should have awakened me when he got up._

He turned his head to steal a glance at the loudly snoring redhead, whose body was wrapped snugly around his, then did his best to wriggle free without waking him.

_He tends to sleep deeply, but he always wakes quickly as soon as I..._

"Where d'ya think you're goin'?" Renji grunted sleepily, "Get back here."

"Oh, Renji, I have to..."

He paused as the redhead's warm, masculine scent teased his senses, feeling another strong, impatient twinge between his thighs. A soft chuckle escaped him as Renji's hands clutched him and the redhead began to snore again. 

"Unhand me, you," he complained softly, "I am not your teddy bear!"

He moved carefully, but flinched and groaned as Renji's hand brushed against his inflamed member, then curled around it gently.

"Ah!"

_Gods, I am glad to be having Naoki's baby, but I will be so glad to regain control of my body when this little one comes._

He bit at his lips and carefully reached down to remove Renji's hand from his now punishing erection, but only succeeded in making the redhead's hand clench softly.

"Oh!" Tetsuya gasped, swallowing hard and blushing, "R-renji, I have to...ah!"

He noticed then the teasing smirk on Renji's face and felt a rush of rising indignation.

"You're doing that on purpose, you ass!" he hissed, pulling away, then reeling as Renji's hand teased his cock mercilessly while letting go, "Renji!"

The redhead gave a playful growl and surged up from the bed, only to tumble off the edge and crash to the floor as Tetsuya evaded him with a surprisingly nimble move, considering his pregnant state.

"Eh, Renji, are you all right?" the noble asked quickly, looking over the edge of the bed and frowning cutely.

He sucked in a surprised breath as the redhead rose up and pounced on him, bringing him down on his back and pinning him, careful of his rounded abdomen, then invading his mouth with a hot, probing tongue. Tetsuya's hands clutched at the redhead's yukata, and he struggled, but he was quickly overcome by the heady reaction Renji's amorous behavior ignited in his loins. The flush on his skin deepened, and Tetsuya returned Renji's passionate kisses with increasing enthusiasm, wrapping his legs around the redhead's hips and straining to create friction between their touching members. Renji laughed softly and tilted his hips slightly, denying the younger man the pleasure he sought, and making Tetsuya moan discontentedly and thrash beneath him.

"Someone a little impatient?" the redhead said, letting his breath tease Tetsuya's ear and nipping at a flushed earlobe, "I think if I touch you down there right now, you'll come right now. Then, I wouldn't get to have any fun."

"You're awful!" Tetsuya complained as the redhead chuckled and plunged into his mouth again, stroking his tongue into restless submission, then gently teasing his entrance with a searching fingertip, "You know I am starving..."

"Yeah, for food and sex," Renji breathed hotly onto the blushing flesh of his throat, "So bad that..."

"I don't know which I want more," Tetsuya sighed, arching his back and groaning as Renji let their hips grind together once, then tilted his away again.

"Bastard!" the younger man hissed.

Renji eyed him reprovingly and smirked.

"Better not let Byakuya hear you talking like that. He'll blame me for corrupting you and I'll get punished. Come to think of it, you deserve some kind of punishment for that, ne?"

"Like sexual and food deprivation aren't enough," groaned Tetsuya, "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Well," said the redhead slyly, giving one of the noble's nipples a scorching lick, "Byakuya's always saying, Let the punishment fit the crime. You used your mouth to call me two foul names. I think that you should make up for it by doing something with that pretty mouth of yours to make it up to me. What do you think, Tetsuya?"

"I think you're beastly," Tetsuya said, scowling as Renji released him and got onto his knees, spreading his tanned, muscular thighs.

The other man's scent flashed across Tetsuya's senses, and he let out a piqued sigh and fell down between the redheads legs. Renji's head fell back and his fingers sank into the dark, silken waves of Tetsuya's hair as he guided the noble down to his very large and damp erection.

"What a desperately aroused looking appendage," Tetsuya mused, teasing Renji's swollen cock with his breath as he stopped just short of touching it with his lips, "I think you're as hungry for sex as I am. Are you sure you're not pregnant too?"

"Bite your tongue, you!" Renji laughed, "Or better yet, let me bite it for you."

He dragged Tetsuya up to his lips for another deep, wet kiss, then pushed him down between his widespread thighs again. As Tetsuya slid down Renji's sweat dampened body, making a line of scathing kisses as he went, he caught a small movement out of the corner of his eye and realized that Byakuya had entered the room through the garden doors, and now stood quietly watching them. A hard throb of mingled self-consciousness and arousal rocketed through him at the sight of his other husband's dangerously lusty expression and he felt distracted enough from his own desperate needs to put on a proper show for their spouse. He placed his hands on Renji's inner thighs, pushing them open wide as he sank down low between them and sought Renji's entrance with a deliciously wicked tongue. Renji groaned and leaned back on his hands, tilting his hips to allow the younger man better access. Tetsuya attacked the area enthusiastically, watching the flare of reaction in Byakuya's flickering eyes and feeling a shiver move swiftly down his spine. He ran his tongue up to Renji's dangling testicles, sucking one side into his mouth and devouring it hungrily, then treating the other side to the same thorough treatment. Renji growled in pleasure, rubbing the back of Tetsuya's neck with one hand and letting his head fall back and his eyes close.

"Fuck, that's so good!" he moaned, still oblivious to Byakuya's presence.

He groaned and panted harshly as Tetsuya's fingers pushed inside him, and the noble's tongue ran slowly up the shaft of his flaming erection.

"Gods, you mad about the punishment thing?" Renji panted, flinching as Tetsuya nipped at the head of his penis, then assaulted the area with tormenting sweeps of his devilishly warm tongue.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck!" Renji moaned, unable to help pushing his hips forward and tightening his fingers in Tetsuya's hair as the younger man finally sank down on him, sucking deliciously hard, "Oh! Gods, Tetsuya! S-so damned g-good!"

His growling exclamations deepened as Tetsuya slid up and down on him, and Renji couldn't help but thrust into the younger man's mouth. His mind started to go blank, and he began to disappear into the pleasure, but was pulled back with a yelp of surprise as Byakuya's naked body slid in behind him, and the elder noble's sharp teeth nipped warningly at his earlobe.

"Wh-what the hell? You tryin' to give me a heart attack?" Renji laughed shakily, "How long were you watching us?"

"Long enough to know that you were attempting to punish my cousin for breaking a rule I heard you break no less than five times as you inflicted his punishment."

"Five times, eh?" Renji said, flinching as Byakuya's fingers penetrated him, and his other hand gripped Renji's engorged cock, "I thought exclamations of pleasure were exempted from the rule, ne?"

"Hmmm," Byakuya said disapprovingly, "Only when you are in the throes of orgasm, I believe. And you have definitely not climaxed yet."

"I was...j-just getting to that," Renji said nervously, gasping as Byakuya held on to his penis firmly, and teased his erect nipples, "Oh, that's not nice!"

He glared down at Tetsuya's smug expression.

"You knew he was there, didn't you, traitor!"

Tetsuya shrugged and caught the head of Renji's arousal in his teeth, then licked the tip until the redhead was panting ferociously and barely able to see.

"Sh-should have known you t-two would gang up on me!" he groaned, "Oh god, oh god, oh god! I wish I didn't have to work today!"

"Oh, I think we can give you a proper sendoff on your mission, ne?" Byakuya said, biting down on his throat until he flinched, "Isn't that right, Tetsuya?"

"Oh, definitely!" the younger noble agreed, teasing Renji's cock with his tongue until the redhead swore again.

"Awful behavior, really Renji," Byakuya said sternly, "You know there are impressionable children in our household now. I have no choice, I suppose but to give you the punishment you deserve."

He smiled down at Tetsuya.

"Put yours in his mouth."

Tetsuya laughed and lifted himself as Byakuya pushed the redhead down onto all fours and moved into position behind him. Tetsuya dug his fingers into Renji's thick mane and guided his mouth to the younger noble's stiff member as Byakuya entered the redhead from behind. Renji panted harder and swore again as Byakuya held onto his aching erection and began to thrust into him.

"Augh! N-not...n-nice!" Renji panted, his tattooed chest heaving, "Ah, ****...****...****!"

"Have you not yet learned your lesson?" Byakuya asked as Tetsuya's member slipped into the redhead's mouth, muffling his words.

Tetsuya's hand clenched Renji's shoulders as Byakuya's heavy thrusts forced the redhead down on the younger man's member and swiftly brought Tetsuya to the edges of bliss. He moaned sweetly as impending climax swept over him in a dizzying wave, his hips pushing into Renji's sucking mouth as the younger noble came violently into his mouth. He barely remembered to swallow, caught between the beautiful sounds that Tetsuya made as he climaxed and the wonderful feel of Byakuya's pounding thrusts into his grinding bottom. Only Byakuya's hand that still remained wrapped around his hardness, kept him from reaching oblivion himself. He felt Byakuya's shudder behind him, and the loosening of the noble's offending hand as Byakuya's member spasmed inside him and filled him with blinding heat. Renji howled with pleasure and his own hot release spilled onto the bed beneath him. The three fell into a finishing tangle, kissing each other passionately as their bodies relaxed slowly in completion.

Tetsuya fell back wearily onto the pillows, closing his eyes and still panting softly as his head rang with satedness. He barely heard Renji ask if he was okay, and Byakuya quickly asking if he had yet eaten.

"S-sorry Byakuya," Renji said penitently, "I should have made him eat something before."

"I'm f-fine," Tetsuya panted, his eyelids fluttering.

"Right," Renji said skeptically, "You're reiatsu's down to nothing. Hold still, okay?"

Tetsuya smiled up at the two as their hands came to rest on his swollen belly, and their reiatsu flowed down into his reclined form.

"Oh, that does feel better," he sighed sleepily.

His stomach growled loudly. Byakuya looked up at Renji and nodded.

"Would you have Koji prepare a large meal for him?" he asked, "And have him bring tea and something to take the edge off his hunger now."

"Sure thing," Renji said, exiting the bed and grabbing a clean yukata from the closet.

He disappeared out the door as Byakuya continued the warm infusion of reiatsu into Tetsuya's rounded abdomen.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked, looking down into Tetsuya's sapphire eyes with concern.

"I am much better now, Cousin," Tetsuya promised, "I am sorry. I should have eaten something as soon as I woke."

"We shall have the attendants leave snacks by the bed from now on," Byakuya said, rubbing Tetsuya's belly gently, "It seems that your cravings this time are particularly intense."

"It seems so," Tetsuya agreed, blushing, "It's hard to compare to last time, because I was unconscious up until about the time the twins were born. But Unohana taichou is confident that things will go smoothly this time."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, finishing the infusion and sliding down in the bed, then pulling Tetsuya onto his shoulder, "Just rest a bit now. Koji will be here with your food soon."

"Stop fussing over me so much, Byakuya," Tetsuya chuckled, yawning and closing his eyes, "I love you for it, but it's hardly necessary."

His protestations tapered off, and Tetsuya dozed off on Byakuya's shoulder, with the clan leader holding him close and lightly caressing his back and round bottom. By the time Renji and Koji returned with the tea and snacks, Tetsuya was deeply asleep again.

"He is to eat as soon as he wakes again," Byakuya instructed Koji, "And I want you, Torio and Akio to make sure that he is attended at all times, no matter what argument he makes. That baby could come at any time."

"Makes me want to put off that mission," Renji said, frowning.

"We can't," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "Too much work has gone into setting up that club in the living world to trap the hollows that are likely using it to 'farm' humans. I don't want any more lives being lost, and we have been ordered to put only taichou level personnel on the mission. There really isn't any way around it."

"Tetsuya's gonna be disappointed if I'm not here," Renji sighed, "but I understand."

"I will make sure my cousin understands as well. This is extremely important or Soutaichou would not be requiring it of us."

Byakuya slipped out of the bed and glanced at the redhead.

"I have a taichou's meeting," he said, moving towards the dressing area as Torio entered the room, "Renji, would you mind remaining here until that meeting ends? I want you close by in case his reiatsu drops off like that again."

"Sure thing, Byakuya," Renji said, smirking, "Like I'd have a problem with getting more time curled up with our adorably pregnant spouse. You know when he wakes up, he's gonna be horny again. It's been one or the other constantly for a couple of weeks now."

"Renji, you are not to touch Tetsuya until after he eats a very large meal," Byakuya said sternly.

"Hey, I don't have a problem with that," Renji laughed, "But he might have a few foul things to say to me if I tease him like that. He's sexy as hell when he gets pissed, though. This should be fun."

"Abarai," the clan leader sighed, looking annoyed, "I think you enjoy him a bit too much."

Renji gave him a sly smile.

"What's the matter? Am I neglecting you? I'll have to do something about that right away."

Byakuya swatted his hands away as he tried to embrace him.

"You focus on Tetsuya for now. You can make things up to me later."

"Hmmm, I'll look forward to that," Renji answered, grinning and slipping into the bed next to their sleeping spouse.

He watched as Byakuya and the attendants left, then curled around Tetsuya and slid a hand down to rub the younger man's belly.

"We're really lucky," he purred softly in Tetsuya's ear as the younger noble slept, "You and Byakuya are my whole world...well, you and the kids we've made. I thank kami every day for all we have. We've almost lost each other a few times, and we never know how much time we have. That's a lesson that you learned the hard way. I still wonder how you can go through what you did before in that prison and still be like a ray of sunshine over that meadow by the waterfall. You brighten everything around you, Tetsuya, and you took an already great marriage and made it even better. Byakuya and I love you so much for that. I think we make you happy too. I haven't seen that sad look in your eyes that you used to get, in a really long time. I'm glad that we could make you happy like this and take that sadness away. Get some rest now. That baby's coming any day now, and I have a feeling, it being a part of your Naoki, you're not going to want to put the kid down! I can't wait to see how happy it will make you. Naoki would be thrilled to see you happy like that."

He kissed Tetsuya on the back of a pale, naked shoulder and settled warmly against his back, breathing in the sweet scent of sakura and trying not to fall asleep again. But Tetsuya's warmth and calm reiatsu had him drifting off in minutes, and the two were still sleeping soundly when Byakuya returned and quietly joined them in bed


	2. Healing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very pregnant Tetsuya runs into trouble.

"Mmmmm," Tetsuya sighed contentedly as juice from the fresh blackberries he had picked, slid down his throat and cooled him inside, "I was so craving these! Thank kami you were there to come with me to the meadow. Byakuya and Renji hardly let me out of their sight since I'm so close to having this baby, but they were occupied with work matters...getting Renji prepared for his mission."

_Which explains why it was so easy for you to slip away, commented Arashi, You know, I should have ratted you out to the house guards. You shouldn't have come so far away from the main house._

"In case you have forgotten, I am supposed to get some exercise. And I did not walk overly much, I rode you a lot of the way. You are perfectly capable of both protecting me and carrying me back quickly if I go into labor."

He leaned over a blackberry bush, picking out several more large, ripe berries and slipping them into his mouth.

"Oh gods, these are so sweet."

He reached up to wipe the sweat from his forehead and looked around.

_Are you all right, Master?_

"I'm fine. I just feel thirsty after eating all of those berries. I could use some water. Let's go back to the stream."

He walked quietly at Arashi's side, one hand on the stallion's shoulder and the other rubbing the swollen bump on his belly. A smile came to his lips as the baby's reiatsu brushed against his questioningly, and he felt touches of his former love's presence.

_Despite your physical discomfort, you seem quite content, Arashi commented, But perhaps you should ride from here._

"Don't be pushy," Tetsuya sighed lazily, "I feel fine. You're just touchy because we are near the old prison."

They reached the stream and Arashi reached out his long neck and sipped at the cool water, while his master worked his way onto his knees, then gathered water in his cupped hands and drank deeply. He wetted his face to cool it, then sighed and slowly worked his way back onto his feet. Arashi watched him with a concerned eye, but spared his master the indignity of constant reproach. They walked along the bank of the river, then reached an old log crossing that marked the beginning of their return to the manor.

Tetsuya breathed in the gentle vapors of water flowers and pine, his mind traipsing back to the morning he'd spent in the arms of the two people who meant the most to him. And for no reason that he could fathom, thinking of them being together and so happy brought tears to his eyes. Halfway across the old log, he paused to brush the tears from his eyes. Arashi glanced at him quizzically, then gave a squeal of surprise as the battered log they stood on crumbled and they tumbled into the stream.

 _Master_! Arashi exclaimed, stiffening and holding himself back from thrashing about for fear of injuring the pregnant noble.

"I'm f-fine!" sputtered Tetsuya, surfacing near the stallion and carefully helping the beast to right him.

Arashi scrambled back onto his feet and snorted water from his nose, then shook the dampness from his mane.

"Watch what you're doing!" Tetsuya laughed, ducking most of the water, then losing his balance and falling into the water again.

 _Are you all right_? Arashi asked, turning a reproving eye on the young man as he succumbed to a hormonally induced fit of laughter.

He sat in the shallow water, laughing until tears leaked onto his face, pausing to take in Arashi bemused expression, then erupting into giggles again.

"Oh gods, this is torture!" he complained, "I cannot stop. I laugh until I cannot breathe!"

Arashi's gaze softened affectionately and he lowered his head to tickle Tetsuya's soft cheek with his soft muzzle. Tetsuya smiled up at him and pulled a wet horse treat from his pocket, feeding it to the stallion as he brought his emotions back under control.

_It is good to see you so happy, Master._

"It is good to be so happy," Tetsuya answered, brushing the dripping black strands of unruly hair away from his sapphire blue eyes, "There was a time when I did not know what it was to laugh until I cried...when even to smile was a rare thing. But the one thing that always made me smile...was Naoki. And now, even after taking his leave of me...of this world...of life, he still touches me with that same happiness. I feel his eyes watching over me constantly and I know he is pleased that his life will go on in this little one."

Arashi gave a soft, equine laugh and huffed sweet, hay scented breath in the young man's face. Tetsuya placed a hand on the horse's lowered neck, behind his ears, letting Arashi steady him as he struggled to gain his feet. pain flashed through one leg, making him catch his breath sharply.

_Master? Are you hurt?_

"Erm...I think I took a bad step and just twisted an ankle. I am not usually so clumsy, but balance is a dodgy thing when one is with child."

 _With child and out wandering about instead of following Byakuya's orders to stay close to home_ , Arashi chided him.

"We are close to home," Tetsuya sighed, frowning, "This isn't really so far. And those berries don't grow anywhere else on the manor grounds. What was I supposed to do?"

 _Hmmm, perhaps ask Koji or Torio to get them for you? Those two have been falling all over themselves wanting to do things for you, but you are very stubbornly independent_.

"I wanted to take a walk," Tetsuya snapped, scowling at the stallion, "The last time I checked, that was not a crime. And you are the last one who should be speaking to me about stubbornness! That is glaringly hypocritical. Now leave off badgering me and help me back to the manor."

Tetsuya went quiet, biting at his lips to keep from complaining about the blossoming pain in his ankle as Arashi helped him to stand. He tried a cautious step, but winced and nearly fell again, then held onto Arashi's neck and hobbled to the edge of the stream, where he collapsed and bent to drink more of the cool water. He rubbed his belly gently as a tremor of pain passed through the area. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he panted softly, waiting for the pain to subside.

Arashi knelt next to him as Tetsuya's head spun from the odd blending of the hot sunlight, cool water and intermittent throbs of pain in his ankle and belly.

"Oh..." he moaned softly, closing his eyes.

 _Master_? Arashi said worriedly, prodding him gently, _can you climb onto my back if I kneel? I will use kido to keep you from falling_.

"I...I don't..." Tetsuya moaned dizzily.

_Master!_

Tetsuya turned away from the stallion, crawling mindlessly towards the shade of a tree, then collapsing in a senseless heap. He remained there, his lips moving as strange dreams flashed in his mind, taking him away from the hot spring day in the meadows beyond the manor and setting him down again in a chill darkness.

_He found himself on his feet and running, pursued by something foul and monstrous. He knew well that he couldn't let himself be caught, that the hollow that pursued him was going to destroy him._

_But something inside him wouldn't let him fight the creature. He was certainly, he thought, strong enough. But something had happened before...something that made him run instead. He strained his mind, trying to remember as the hollow stalked him, following and maneuvering, trying to take him off his path and lure him. He carefully evaded each attempt to corner him._

_But everything came to a shattering halt as he found himself running into a rocky area that opened into a tall cliff and closed in valley._

_"Oh no..."_

_He turned back, flash stepping furiously, but felt skeletal hands take hold of him. Fear shot through him as he was lifted off his feet and hateful golden eyes glared down at him._

_He saw it then...the sight that stopped his heart in its chest...the familiar array of black tattoos on tanned skin._

_"Renji!" he screamed, "For kami's sake, Renji, stop! Don't! Renji!"_

"Take it easy, okay?" Renji's voice said, cutting into Tetsuya's dream and bringing him awake suddenly.

He gasped and grabbed wildly at the front of Renji's shihakushou, tears leaking onto his face as his mind was gripped with how Renji had looked in that awful dream.

Renji's hands found his and rubbed them gently, then worked them loose. He kissed the soft fingertips and rubbed them some more, looking down into Tetsuya's glassy eyes as the noble recovered himself.

"It's going to be all right now. Byakuya is bringing a healer."

"A h-healer?" Tetsuya managed, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Yeah," Renji chuckled, smiling down at him, "You know, those people from the fourth who help you when you're hurt or maybe having babies out in a meadow somewhere, instead of at home, where you belong?"

"Oh gods, please don't start lecturing me," Tetsuya groaned, "I only took a short walk, and I would have been fine but for that old log that collapsed and dumped Arashi and me in the stream, where I sprained my ankle!"

"Yeah, well you should have..."

"Renji, stop, please!" the noble groaned, panting as a sharp pain passed through his belly, "This is grueling enough without you going on about that. J-just tell me...is everything all right with the baby? My senses are scrambled. I cannot sense anything properly."

"Yeah," Renji laughed softly "Yet, here you are, out in the middle of nowhere..."

"Stop that!" Tetsuya panted, swatting at the redhead, who grabbed his swinging hand and brought it to his lips, where he nipped gently at Tetsuya's fingertips.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Renji said, smirking as he lowered his free hand to lay it on Tetsuya's belly, "But you wanna know what getting a good talking to is, then just wait until Byakuya gets back. I'm a kitten compared to that guy, when he's been disobeyed."

"Ugh! Do not remind me..." Tetsuya muttered, "But going back to what I asked before. Is the baby all right?"

"Yeah," Renji said, seeking Tetsuya's lips and tasting them warmly, "The baby is fine, Tetsuya. Don't you worry about that. And you'll be fine too...though once Byakuya gets through with you..."

"Renji!"

"Sorry."

Tetsuya went quiet, focusing on keeping his breathing slow and steady as the pains came and went. Renji's warm, rough hands caressed his belly and touched his face, and the redhead's gruff voice kept Tetsuya feeling connected to the world as his awareness wavered somewhere between reality and somewhere else. He surfaced again as the pain increased and the air seemed to grow brighter around him.

"Oh!" he gasped, "Oh, Renji..."

"Huh," the redhead chuckled, his state of calm drawing Tetsuya back from the edges of panic, "Isn't is just like you to wander out into the middle of nowhere and have this kid before Byakuya can even get back with a healer? You know, you give new meaning to the concept of stubbornness...obstinacy..."

"Oh Renji, p-please!"

"All right," Renji laughed, tickling his cheek and feeding him a placating kiss, "Now, it's not in my resume, but when I was a kid in Inuzuri, I helped more than a few of the street girls have their babies."

"You did?" Tetsuya panted in a surprised tone, "R-really?"

"Uh-huh," Renji assured him, "Granted, the way you have'em is a little different, but it's the same in that you just need to relax and breathe through the pain. I remember from when you had the twins that the babies emerge once your belly there loses enough cohesion, and that we wanna catch the glowing ball of light before it takes shinigami form and we let it drop onto the ground here."

"R-renji..." Tetsuya chuckled, wincing as another pain passed through him, "Ah...hah...R-renji, I feel...I feel it!"

The light around Tetsuya grew brighter, illuminating Renji's handsome, proud face as he rubbed Tetsuya's glowing belly and watched the reiatsu cluster pass through the abdominal wall and rise up above Tetsuya's body. He gathered the cluster into his arms and Tetsuya sat up next to him, the two watching raptly as the glow around the cluster began to resolve itself.

"It looks like I arrived a moment too late," Byakuya's voice said, making the other two men smile as the clan leader and Hanatarou joined them.

"Actually, you're here for the best part," Renji assured him.

The three men watched in awe as the baby's tiny body began to take shape, squawking as his head turned this way and that, trying to make sense of his surroundings. The small baby shape resolved into a lovely, pale skinned infant with surprisingly thick and unruly black hair and wide, gentle brown eyes.

"Ah," Tetsuya half sobbed, "N-naoki's eyes...his face...his skin...his fingers and toes! He is...!"

"He is the lovely image of his fathers," Byakuya said softly, caressing the baby's face with a gentle fingertip, "Congratulations, Tetsuya."

"Heh," laughed Renji, "And just like you to have the kid out here in the boonies instead of in our much more comfortable bed at home. But then, I'm surprised you didn't ask me to take you a few steps over to that old prison to have him there."

"No," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "Our baby will never set foot in that horrid place. I am glad that he was born out here...free...unbound and not under anyone else's will."

"Yeah, and knowing you, I'd say that this little guy is going to be as much of a wanderer and troublemaker as you!"

"Renji!"

"He is shockingly reckless, at times," Byakuya added, observing his cousin with a stern eye, "but he has beautiful children. I think we are well compensated, ne Renji?"

"Oh yeah..." chuckled the redhead, giving Tetsuya a look that suggested it was more than the children that piqued his interest, "You've got that right!"

Renji sighed and accepted the little bundle from Tetsuya's arms as Hanatarou knelt beside the younger man and set about examining him.

"Ah," Renji went on, looking down into the infant's curious brown eyes, "I am...really glad that you decided to join us before I had to leave."

He leaned forward and kissed the baby's forehead, then chuckled as the infant's tiny fingers caught several strands of long, red hair.

"Hey, don't pull it out, squirt," the redhead laughed, freeing his hair and checking the baby's fingers to make sure that none remained wrapped around them, "I need that. Besides, you've got your own hair...lots of it!"

"Renji," Tetsuya said in a sleepy, but still happy voice, "I am glad you were here, too. It wouldn't have been right for you not to be here. It is always in my mind that you and Byakuya are the reason that I was able to have Naoki's child. I will never forget that. Thank you. Thank you both."

"You are most welcome, Cousin," Byakuya said, offering the baby a gentle smile.

"You decide what to name him?" asked Renji.

Tetsuya smiled and let a finger slide along the infant's cheek and down the line of his jaw.

"I never had to think about it," said Tetsuya, "There is only one name for this person who I carried on behalf of the one who kept me alive and sane through everything."

He looked down into the boy's eyes that were so like his late father's.

"You honor and continue your father's legacy," he said softly, "Welcome to the world...Naoki."


End file.
